Ginny's First
by Mr.Street
Summary: Harry finds Ginny in the Gryfindor Common room late one night how will this tale unfold?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please go easy, i'm prepared to post part 2 but i'm not going to unless i get some reviews so please enjoy and tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the charaters included in this story nor am i profiting from the publishing of this story.

Harry walked into the common room. Ginny was sitting alone, reading a book in one of the squishy

arm chairs by the fire, . Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was

stunning, even though she was a year younger than Harry. He had been crazy for her since he first saw her on

platform 9 ¾ his first year at Hogwarts.

It was late and the glow of the fire radiated outward casting her shadow onto Harry. He could not take his eyes

off of her as he stood in the doorway to the boys' dorm. Her hair fell lightly down her shoulder, and her brilliant

green eyes shown in the dark. She looked up and saw him standing there

"Hi Harry!" she exclaimed setting down the book. She flashed her dazzling smile, and a strange but pleasant

warmth flooded into his body.

"h-h-hey" Harry stuttered, his words blocked by trying to speak with the lump in his throat.

It was late and they were the only two in the common room. He walked over and sat down on the couch near

the fire stretching out.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked regaining his composure.

"Just doing a little reading for Potions" she said, closing the book and setting it aside. Harry was

becoming exceedingly warm and had begun to sweat slightly.

"Gin, there is something I've wanted to tell you," he said.

"Sure what is it?" she asked, giving Harry a puzzled smile.

Harry stood and walked over to Ginny taking her by the hand, and bringing her to her feet to stand in front

of him. She only came up to the base of Harry's chin and he had to look downward to gaze into her deep green

eyes. She looked up at him smiling warmly and lovingly. His heart hammered in his chest, and he came short of

breath.

"Ginny" Harry stammered.

"I, well this is a little hard to explain" harry said

"Its o.k. harry, what is it?" Ginny asked

"I………..i love you" Hharry finally shot out.

"I have ever since I first saw you, I want you." Harry's hands struggled to reach out to her. His face grew

warmer. It was too late to stop now—besides he didn't want to stop.., "I want to be with you"

Ginny gasped swallowed hard and seemed for a moment to be frozen in time. "Harry" she gasped. "I love you so

much!" She kissed him passionately, pressing every inch of herself at harry. Together, they tumbled

in a knot, knocking him onto the couch, ginny laying on top of him. Harry accepted this kiss and returned with

equal if not more passion. Theirre teeth ground together, and Ginny moaned, grinding and rubbed herself against

Harry. It was more than Harry could bear and his body responded. For a moment, a flush of embarrassment

flooded over him. What if she feels it, he thought. Then he felt her hand reach down between then, and he knew

the answer. His worries faded with her soft caress.

"Oh Ginny" Harry breathed, turning her on the couch so he was on top of her. Their bodies

intertwined and harry's hand carresed ginny's small slender body making a moan escape her lips.

"I love you harry" she whispered in his ear and their lips passionately locked again. Harry's hand slowly slid up

the under her robe………..to be continued.

Thanks to Will for proof reading and giving me the confidence to publish this.


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been awhile since my last chapter school is in the way but i hope you enjoy the good stuff!'

Harry's hand continued to slide up Ginny's skirt sending shocks rippling through out her body. She arched her back as Harry started kissing her chest starting at the base of her neck and continuing down to her navel then sliding her skirt down her legs revealing her blood red panties and the damp circle over her groin. Harry slowly slid her panties down and inhaled her essence deeply as she smiled down at him. He leaned back and removed his own pants and boxers, his hard cock sprang out as he removed his underwear. he leaned over ginny poised for entry. He looked at Ginny

"Do you want to do this?" harry asked hoping looking into her deep green eyes

"Yes' she whispered and harry leaned in and kissed her as he brought himself into her, she winced as he plunged deep inside her causing a startled moan to escape her, Harry quickly stopped and looked at her fearfully,

"are you o.k., should i stop?"

"no it's o.k. the pain is going away" Harry cautiously continued driving into her she soon began to moan and grind herself against Harry as the waves of pleasure racked her body as Harry started going faster they both continued to moan and grind against each other going faster and faster until,

"OH GOD HARRY" Ginny screamed as the orgasm shook her body Harry came right after her grunting as he released into her.

"is everything al...WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER" Ron screamed...to be continued

Please R/R and maybe i'll add more!


End file.
